Am I nothing without you or am I just nothing?
by carshaa
Summary: Draco is naturally a charmer; he can't help that girl’s fall head over heels in love with him. But at least now he realises what damages can be caused of it /Just a silly lil thing I did/


AN/ yes. well I did this today when I was a bit... well.. I just did it... if anyone's kind to review OR at least read, because my friend read threw it n' thought it was great. lol... She thought the girl was creepy... Well. this is just a one chapter thingy. Nothing expandable. Trust me... This is a very weird story thingy.  
  
~carshaa~  
  
p.s. Should I say this disclaimer thingy? I don't own these characters! I'm sure you all know that, lol.  
  
Title: Am I nothing to you?  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
'  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
'  
  
She looks directly in his eyes, her look of hurt and loneliness was almost radiating out from her and her lips are shivering slightly, finishing the soft, virgin look that should make men fall to their knees. But not this one.  
  
"If you want to show me you don't want me anymore, then kiss me."  
  
She flicks her blond hair back as it comes in her face, her baby blue eyes filling with tears but yet she looked determined and tough. This was her pose. This was her act. "I was good enough to fuck but when I ask you to kiss me, once (!) and you can't even move an inch!" she shouts spitting in his face.  
  
"Please Draco" she pleads suddenly dropping the entire tough look and breaking into tears, her small frame shaking violently.  
  
"Show me you still want me, you still do, don't you?" she asks between her violent tears, now gazing steadily at the pale, arrogant boy who merely gave her an filthy look and starts to laugh.  
  
*  
  
//Oh... He acts so tough, so cold. But I know him, yes I do. I'm the only one who knows him deep inside. He loves me. He adores me. He can't live without me. Oh yes indeed. I know this. He just can't admit it, can't he? Draco... You little fool... You know you want me... Need me... drop the act Drecie... You know you can't live without me. / / she thinks.  
  
'  
  
She stares at him, her lips now breaking into a genuine smile and after a while starts to laugh.  
  
The boy stares at her amused as her mood swings so suddenly and looks curious at what way she know tries to get him back. //Not that it will ever happen, though. //  
  
He smiles back at her, apparently raising her hopes to get him back. He laughs at this.  
  
"Draco, Draco." she sighs. "Will you ever learn you silly little boy..." Now laughs strangely high and sounds slightly forced.  
  
"Well...Drecie..." she smiles satisfied at him.  
  
//Oh I know what'll make him regret his coldness and make him sorry, Oh yes indeed. He wants me, of course he does...//  
  
She tilts her head back laughing oddly, making Draco shift a bit uneasily.  
  
She leans her head back and he sees that her cheeks are stained with tears and she is still laughing. //Oh shit// Draco thinks.  
  
"Well Draco... I see you're still keeping the act, darling... Mind you... You're going to loose this fine piece of ass you know" she said and exploded in a new road of laughs.  
  
Draco now stared at her openly, his mouth shut tight.  
  
"You bloody prick!" she shouted her anger rising obviously and her face beet red.  
  
"You think you can just use me and then leave me! As if. AS IF I'M NOTHING! As if I don't mean ANYTHING to you" she screamed.  
  
In a matter of seconds she had drawn a knife from her sleeve and was now violently shaking it around as she shouted at him. Draco took a step back as fear clouded his mind.  
  
"I know Draco" she now started to cry again. "I know you need me" she said determined and her tears faded.  
  
"Darling. You can't live without me" She now said sickly sweet, and smiling at him, taking a few steps nearer him.  
  
Draco gaped at her as panic was making him numb. They still had a long distance between each other but it could be closed in mere seconds.  
  
"Well... No response yet I see" she laughed softly. "Maybe this will make you realise... That you are nothing without me" she said and smiled.  
  
A seconds he stood still and then-  
  
her knife was pressing against her pale forearm, hard, and blood was everywhere in mere seconds. Draco yelped in chock, something that was rare of him. And looked utterly disgusted.  
  
She was still laughing, hitting the blade harder and harder, deeper and deeper into her arms, watching the blood stain her robes and the floor. She switched to the other arm, but with this one she merely sliced, making figures. Laughing softly. Then she suddenly raises her arm to her lips and licks the blood, giving Draco an evil grin, making sure he sees the blood on her lips. She starts to laugh hard dropping the blade on the floor and itching herself all over, causing even more blood.  
  
She tilted her head back, laughing weakly, but when she looked back at him she whispered with tears in her eyes:  
  
^  
  
"I'm nothing without thee.  
  
You're nothing without me.  
  
I'll wait in the after life.  
  
Waiting for you thee"  
  
^  
  
She closed her eyes and fell backwards, and landed in a heap on the floor, obviously unconscious. Draco stared at the girl he had dated for a while, plainly in chock and then he started to scream, to scream in fear and to scream in chock.  
  
He screamed his until his lungs were bursting and until people were arriving to the empty hallway staring at the scene. Draco stumbled forward to the body; eyes wide open, searching for a pulse.  
  
As he doesn't find anything, he starts to scream yet again, stumbling backwards from the disgusting mass of blood and corpse. He stares at the people staring at him now looking accusingly and scared at him. He rises up and sprints to his dorm still breathing hard and feeling guilty.  
  
*  
  
//Is this what I do to people?//  
  
Tears were now burning in his eyes, trying to spring free.  
  
//This is the Malfoy curse, this is my curse..// He fell on his knees halfway to his room, in front of other housemates looking slightly disgusted to see the boy in such a state.  
  
//No. This is my life. This is my fate. This is my fault. // He looke at the sealing, blinded with tears and chock. He staree at the blood in his hand. He had caused this blood to spill, he had caused a persons death, merely by rejecting her.  
  
// This is not the act of a human, I have no soul, I have no heart. I have no life// He closes his eyes and realisation sinks in.  
  
'  
  
// I'm nothing//  
  
AN/ Didn't I warn you this was weird? REVIEW N' MAKE ME HAPPY *cute grin* 


End file.
